As the number of web pages on the Internet increases, and the number of pages on web sites increases, problems with website navigation increase exponentially. More specifically, as the number of web pages increases (either on the Internet as a whole, on an Intranet, and/or on a particular website), users may have difficulty locating a web page that is pertinent to the desired information. To combat this problem, websites have emerged that provide searching capabilities. These “search engines” may be configured to provide search options for locating desired data on the Internet. To provide these search options, search engines often utilize search algorithms for locating desired web pages.
Similarly, web pages can be provided with categorical classifications that can be presented in a hierarchical taxonomy to provide a more structured technique for finding a desired web page. A hierarchical taxonomy may include a plurality of predetermined terms from which a user can select. Upon selecting a term, the user may be provided with a plurality of additional second tier terms that relate to the selected term. Selection of a second tier term may reveal a third tier of terms related to the second tier term. This process may continue until the desired information is provided to the user.
While these solutions can aid a user in finding a desired web page, these solutions are not without drawbacks. More specifically, with respect to search engines, oftentimes users are presented with a plurality of web pages without indication of their relationship to the search criteria. The user may not have any concept of the relevancy of the search results and thus may have difficulty finding the desired data. Similarly, a hierarchical taxonomy for search criteria may be difficult for a user to utilize in that a user may not understand the organization of the criteria provided. As such, the user may select an incorrect term for the desired information, thus making location of the desired data and the desired web pages difficult (if not impossible) to locate.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.